Snowbarry AU: Shadow Wings
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Based off May Deitrick's book Shadow Wings. Barry is an archangel who was summoned and enslaved by King Eobard. Caitlin Snow is a young woman who was born with magic, making her the legendary Destroyer who is destined to defeat Eobard, but she doesn't know it. At least, not until Eobard sends Barry to her home, Central Village, to capture her. Snowbarry AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: So, this is a Snowbarry AU to one of my favorite book series: Shadow Wings by May Deitrick. Seriously, this series is amazing. I recommend it to anyone who likes YA fantasy fiction. It's on Amazon in case anyone is interested. I tried putting in a link, but it didn't work. Just look up Shadow Wings and the author's name.** **Basically, in the story, Zadkiel is an archangel who is enslaved by the evil King** **Ozur and sent to capture Kateria Ross, a young woman with magic powers she was born with who is known as the Destroyer because she has the ability to kill immortals. But along the way, Zadkiel ends up falling in love with Kateria and decides to help her fight Ozur instead. It's a great story and I ended up thinking of a couple of my OTPs when I thought about it: Zutara and Snowbarry. So, I started with the Snowbarry AU to it with Barry as Zadkiel and Caitlin as Kateria. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Warning: there's a torture scene in the beginning of this where Eobard is torturing Barry like how Ozur tortured Zadkiel. It's not very graphic, but if that's not your thing, all you really need to know is that Eobard breaks him and makes him work for him.**

It started to seem like Barry couldn't even remember a time before pain. Eobard's whip continued to slam down on his back, on his _wings,_ until he could no longer think straight, until he would try to focus on a spot in the room, only to horrifically fail as his vision blurred. The whip Eobard used was lined with Infernal Steel, something that could easily harm Barry, just like it harmed other angels and demons. He'd been torturing him for so long… Barry was starting to wonder if it was ever going to end.

It was centuries ago when Eobard had first risen to power on Earth. The evil man had sold his soul to the devil in exchange for ultimate power and eternal life. Now, Eobard had powerful magic, an army of demons, and he was immortal. Even if Barry managed to get free, he wouldn't be able to kill him. And he wouldn't be able to flee, either, for Barry was one of the seven archangels of Heaven and Eobard had summoned him and bound him with his halo. That meant that as long as Eobard lived, Barry would have to serve him. He was to be his slave for the rest of eternity.

He wished that Eobard would slip up and kill him by mistake.

Suddenly, Eobard gripped Barry by his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

Barry did nothing but bare his teeth at Eobard Thawne, the Demon King. A low growl elicited in the back of his throat, sounding remarkably like a tiger.

He was rewarded with the whip slapping him across the face. Barry hissed in pain, trying to shy away from Eobard, but the chains binding him to the ground and the hooks embedded in his wings, attaching them to the wall, prevented him from doing so successfully.

"Tell me! _NOW!"_ Eobard yelled. "Or I'll use the whip on you again and I won't stop until you can't _remember_ your name!"

Blood leaked from Barry's mouth from internal injuries. His eyes darted around the room unseeingly, as if trying to find some means of escape. He had no choice. Besides, what could Eobard really do with his name? He'd already bound him; Barry couldn't escape no matter what he did.

"My father named me Bartholomew," he rasped.

Eobard laughed cruelly. "Your father? You mean God? Tell me, where is Daddy now?"

Barry glowered at him, resisting the urge to growl again.

Eobard grabbed him by his throat. "You belong to me now; do you understand that? There is no God here. There is only me. I rule you."

"No," Barry shook his head. Eobard may have used spells to bind him, but that didn't make Barry an obedient dog who would do whatever he was told. He would fight Eobard until the end of his days.

Eobard realized this. He realized his new slave wasn't broken yet, even after weeks of torture. Sighing, he did what had to be done.

Eobard lifted the whip up and strode around behind Barry. He struck his wings over and over again until he lost consciousness. Then, he doused him with water to rouse him, not allowing him any rest. He repeated this process until Barry was nothing but a whimpering mess in the pentagram he was chained inside.

Eobard crouched in front of him, tilting his head up so he would look at him. "Who do you belong to?" he demanded, his voice firm, but not a yell.

Barry wanted to resist, wanted to say he didn't belong to Eobard, but he couldn't. He knew that that would only reward him with more pain and would continue to do so until he gave in. He wasn't created to give up, but he had little choice.

"You," he whispered. "I belong to you."

Eobard smiled wickedly. After all this time and energy, he had finally broken an angel.

* * *

Several years later, Eobard received a prophecy from an old soothsayer named Gypsy. She informed him that despite his immortality, he was going to die soon at the hands of a powerful young sorceress who would be known to the world as the Destroyer. This young woman was pure of heart and she possessed powerful magic that she was born with. She would be his end.

Desperate, Eobard sent Barry out to locate this young woman. Of course, Barry would be happy to see Eobard's demise, so he didn't even try in the beginning. Eobard realized this, so he made a threat: if you don't find her for me, I'll kill you. But Barry remembered nights where he was being tortured, knowing he would never be free and would be forced to do Eobard's grotesque bidding for the rest of eternity. Why would he fear death at this point? Eobard quickly realized this as well and in his desperation, instead of a threat, he made a promise: bring me the girl, and I'll set you free. Finally, Barry had some motivation. Even if he didn't want to be responsible for this young woman's death, even if he did want Eobard defeated, the prospect of freedom tempted him. He was angel of freedom after all, as well as angel of mercy.

So, Barry searched for the Destroyer, even if a part of him hoped he would never find her. But that hope was futile, for he would find her in the form of a young woman living in a place known as Central Village named Caitlin Snow.

 **AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this. If you're interested in potentially seeing more of Barry and Caitlin in this AU, leave me a review to tell me what you think. I'm hoping the future chapters will be much longer than this one; I just wanted to write the first chapter as fast as possible before having to go to class. Also, this story is going to be similar to Shadow Wings, but there are probably going to be some areas where I make it different, especially since Shadow Wings is a series and only the first two books are out. I want to end it in one story, which will be hard to do if I follow the books to a 't'. So, it'll be a bit different even if it is based on it. Plus, I don't want to give too many spoilers away for the books, because I really want the Shadow Wings fandom to grow.**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have chapter two up** **already! I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it's kind of short. I love this series so much and I am surprised how well it works for Snowbarry. Of course, I have changed a few things and the story isn't going to follow Shadow Wings's plot exactly, since it's just based on it, but I think that's okay. If it doesn't follow Shadow Wings exactly, then you might still be interested in reading the book, (which is totally better than my fic, trust me). I'd love to get Shadow Wings's fandom going. Right now it feels like I'm the only one in it, :(.**

Caitlin Snow woke one morning after a dream where she was being chased by two pairs of wings, even though she was never able to see their owners. She rose from her bed and headed downstairs, only to hear a sharp rapping on the door.

"Come on, Caitlin! Open up!"

Puzzled at the sound of the urgency in her best friend Cisco's voice, Caitlin opened the door immediately.

"Cisco? What's wrong?" she asked. There was a look of fear and desperation on his face.

"It's Eobard's son," Cisco said. "Prince Bartholomew."

Caitlin's nose wrinkled in distaste. Eobard had revealed the fact that he had a son several years ago to the public when he started sending him out on quests and the like. Caitlin had heard awful things about Prince Bartholomew, about the people he would hurt. She had no idea that in reality, Bartholomew "Barry" was actually an angel forced to do Eobard's bidding, not his child. No one knew the truth.

"What about him?" Caitlin asked.

"He's in our village!"

Horror filled Caitlin's veins like ice. "What? Why?"

"Something about looking for enemies of his father's," Cisco said. "We have to go. Anyone who tries to hide will be killed, you know that."

It was true. People who attempted to hide from Eobard's forces were always killed. They were immediately perceived as guilty and not even given a chance to explain.

Caitlin and Cisco hurried to the village's square where the rest of Central Village's inhabitants were waiting. Caitlin's heart was pounding fearfully. She'd been born with illegal magic. What if Barry was here for her? Frost started emerging from her fingertips the more her fear grew.

Cisco elbowed her. "Caitlin," he said warningly.

She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and the frost dissipated.

Once they were all gathered, Barry spoke.

"I am looking for an enemy of King Eobard's," he said in a calm voice, though Caitlin saw something that looked like sadness behind his golden eyes. He pulled a small amulet out of his pocket. "This will reveal to me if you are one. All it has to do is touch your skin."

Joe West, the head of the village, moved forward first, volunteering himself. Barry tested him, only to find him innocent. He then moved on to the rest of the inhabitants: Joe's wife, Cecile, his children: Iris and Wally, a man named Ralph Dibny, Martin Stein, Patty Spivot, all the way until he reached Caitlin and Cisco. He tested Cisco first, only to find him innocent, and then tested Caitlin.

She jerked back with a gasp of pain as the amulet made her skin burn. She glanced at her palm, only to find it devoid of an angry red mark.

Barry looked at her like a man dying of thirst who just found a river of fresh, clean water. At the same time, he also looked as if she sun had just faded from existence forever. The conflicted look of horror and desperation sent shivers down Caitlin's spine.

"You are an enemy of King Eobard's, Destroyer," Barry said. "I am bringing you to Keystone to pay for your crimes."

He grasped her arm and began to pull her away. An instinct inside her screamed that she should use her magic to fight back, but Caitlin knew that since no one had ever taught her how, she didn't stand a chance against Barry. If only magic wasn't illegal to learn. Then, perhaps she could have used her gifts as a force of good rather than die for them now. Instead, Caitlin found herself struggling to react. She was too stunned by the entire situation to say anything.

Cisco wasn't. "You're not taking her!" he yelled.

Barry's golden eyes narrowed at Cisco. "Who is going to stop me."

"Cisco," Caitlin finally found her voice, "let me go."

Of course, Caitlin didn't want to die, but she always figured she'd be discovered eventually and if she had to die then at least Cisco could live. From what she'd heard of Barry, she knew that he was an expert in both weapons and magic. There was no way Cisco could fight him and win. She would not be responsible for her friend's death.

Cisco looked like he wanted to say no, but he'd heard the stories about Barry, too, and he saw the look of desperation for him to live on Caitlin's face. Defeated, he stepped back, a look of fury and hatred toward Eobard and Barry crossing his face.

Caitlin glanced up at Barry, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else doing anything else. Then, he began to march her out of the village, a tight grip on her arms.

Caitlin vowed to herself right then that she wouldn't die. She would find a way to escape. And once she did, she would go to Star City, the only place in the world that was considered "safe".

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There's more where this came from. I promise we'll start exploring Barry and Caitlin's relationship a lot more later on in the story. The direction I intend to take it makes it so Barry and Caitlin will hopefully be interacting a lot, (which is something we really need considering how little they interact on the show).**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this chapter ended up diverging from the direction the book took, but I think that's okay considering this story is simply based off Shadow Wings and doesn't have to follow it exactly. Besides, if I follow Shadow Wings to a 't', I'm afraid no one will read the books and then I'll be forever alone in this fandom, :(. And the book is much better than my story here; I don't know why more people don't read it. Besides, I wanted to keep Barry and Caitlin interacting. If I had done exactly what the book did, Caitlin would have escaped and run away from Barry in this chapter instead of... well, read and see what Caitlin decides to do instead. In Shadow Wings, it worked perfectly when Kateria escaped Zadkiel when she did and it was great and super hilarious when he kept tracking her and would pop up at random times to try and capture her, getting them both into some sticky situations. But the thing is, Barry and Caitlin interact so little on the show anymore that now that I'm writing this fic about them, I don't want them to stop interacting ever for the rest of this story. I want to focus on just the two of them considering they haven't had a meaningful, one on one conversation since Barry talked Caitlin down from being Frost in 3x07, unless you count Killer Frost and Savitar's interactions. I've been deprived, as I am sure all Snowbarry shippers have been.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

As soon as they were far enough away from Central Village, Barry shoved Caitlin into a prison cart, locking her inside there alone. She knew she needed a plan of escape. Only problem was, she up against the Demon King's son and his cousin, Harrison Wells, both experienced magic users, and then there was a small army of soldiers there with them. If Caitlin was going to get away, she would have to either be really sneaky about it or make a run for it the second this cart was opened.

Caitlin attempted to break out of the cart using her magic, but had no such luck. It was spelled to prevent her from using magic inside. Sighing in annoyance at Barry's planning, she banged her head into the wall of the cart behind her.

Caitlin winced. "Ow." She was always doing things like that.

She had no choice but to wait in the darkness of the cart for Barry or someone else to open it up again. And when they did, she would be ready.

A few hours later, Barry skidded to a halt alongside the soldiers' horses. Barry loved to run, hence the reason why he didn't use a horse or ride in the carriage with Harry.

He began making his way toward the cart he locked the Destroyer in when he heard:

"Where do you think you're going?"

He turned to see Harry staring at him.

"Uh… to give her food?"

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "That's it?"

"What are you implying, Harry?"

"You're not planning on letting her go, are you?"

Barry blinked. "No. No, I'm not."

 _Sure, you're not,_ his halo, Gideon* laughed. Halos were capable of talking to their angels. And honestly, Barry was quite thankful for it seeing as angels often didn't speak to each other.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ He thought back to her, but she said nothing. She just laughed.

"We both know you don't want to be doing this, Barry," Harry said, "but never forget what will happen to you if you don't."

"I know, I'll die," Barry said. _But I'm not sure I really care at this point._ "Unless she defeats him."

"Barry…" Harry said warningly.

"Don't tell me you don't hope for it, too," Barry said. "You hate him just as much as I do."

It was true. Harry loathed Eobard. The man had forced him to become immortal, something that meant he would never see his deceased daughter Jesse again. She'd grown old and died while he stayed young forever. Harry hated it.

At Harry's core, he was still a father, and he expressed these paternal instincts while around Barry. He was a lot like a father to him.

"Of course, I hate him," Harry said bluntly, "but I also like you alive."

Barry nodded. "I'm just bringing her food."

"Good," Harry said, satisfied.

Barry continued on his way toward the prison cart, getting some bread and meat for Caitlin on the way. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a strong blast of frost, freezing him to the spot. Caitlin ran out, throwing another blast of frost at the soldiers, a blast Harry thankfully dodged even if it wouldn't kill him due to his immortality. Then, she fled into the woods.

Barry broke free from the ice encasing him and chased after her.

He was faster than her by a lot and soon caught her, pulling her back into his chest and pinning her there.

Caitlin screeched, scratching and kicking at him. "Let me go!"

"Why would I do that?" Barry asked her curiously.

"So, I don't do _this!"_ she elbowed him in the face.

Barry let out a sound of pain and released her. Caitlin tried to run again, but he recovered fast enough to grab onto her again and throw her up over his shoulder.

Caitlin dug her fingernails into his back, attempting to scratch him. She didn't think he'd actually let her go because of her stubby fingernails, but to her surprise, he gasped in pain and dropped her.

Caitlin didn't realize that since Barry's wings were merely hidden in another dimension, people could technically touch them where they were. So, when she clawed at his back, she clawed at his wings, wings that were still damaged from all the pain Eobard inflicted on them. Eobard had left Barry with broken, filleted wings, never allowing them to heal properly so as to always keep him suffering in pain.

Barry was still recovering from the agony inflicted on his wings, seeing as angels could feel their wings better than any other part of their bodies, when Caitlin grabbed a large branch that fell from a tree and smacked him really hard on the head with it.

The blow knocked him to the ground, but not unconscious. He was about to get up when she hit him with it again.

Now, Barry was unconscious.

Caitlin panted a little, staring down at the prince with wide, dark eyes.

She finally had a chance to take in how beautiful he was. His golden eyes were closed, but she could still see his angular face, fair, freckled skin, and dark brown hair. There was a beauty to him that she'd never seen in anyone else before, making her question whether or not he could actually be related to Eobard.

"Okay," she whispered. "I have Prince Bartholomew from Keystone, Eobard's _son,_ knocked out in the woods. And if he wakes up, he's going to try to capture me and take me to his dad, who is planning on killing me because I'm some 'Destroyer'. This is the weirdest day."

Caitlin was about to run off and leave Barry's unconscious body there, when she paused, staring down at him. If she could manage to capture him, she could force him to teach her to control her magic, and tell her what this Destroyer nonsense was about. Taking him with her would be risky, but it just might be the only thing that would make any of this make sense. Caitlin had been planning on going to Star City, the only city in the world that resisted Eobard's forces under the jurisdiction of President Queen, but if she was truly an enemy of King Eobard's, not just someone with illegal magic, but enough to be called the _Destroyer,_ then she was going to find out why.

 **AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update again soon.**

 *** I changed Gideon the soothsayer to Gypsy so Gideon could be Barry's halo.**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yep, this has completely diverged from the plot of Shadow Wings. Kateria never took Zadkiel captive. I still really recommend Shadow Wings, though. It'll have similar elements to this story, but it's a lot different and is SO AMAZING. It's the same basic idea, though. Dark Wings, the second book, recently came out, rekindling my love for the series and making me fall in love with all the characters even more. You can find both of Deitrick's books on Amazon in both paperback and kindle. Kindle for the first book is only 0.99 cents and was on sale for free recently. That may happen again at some point.**

 **Anyway, Barry wakes up in this chapter. He and Caitlin aren't on the best of terms, yet, but I promise they'll get there. He's already noticing the little things about her, too, just like he did in the show, :D. Sorry if Barry is a tad OOC. Just remember that he is in a lot of pain considering his wings.**

Caitlin had levitated things before, though it generally happened by mistake. Usually when she was scared or angry. But right now, she was forcing herself to levitate Barry seeing as it was the only way she was going to move him anywhere. Magic didn't exactly come with super strength, and while Barry was on the leaner side, he was pretty much pure muscle, making him impossible for her to life. With her arms that is. Her mind was a different story.

She'd tied him up in some rope she found on him before going, not wanting him to wake up, break her telekinetic hold, and attack her. The rope was strange. It was woven with intricate symbols and Caitlin had no idea what they meant, but she didn't care. Rope was rope, right?

She found herself missing Cisco as she made her way deep into the woods. But she knew it was for the best if she never saw him again. She could never go back to Central Village now and seeing Cisco again would only put him in danger. Because she was the Destroyer. She still had no idea what that meant. She longed for Barry to wake up so she could question him.

Eventually, it got really dark and she decided to make camp. Caitlin lowered Barry to the ground gently. Then, she gathered up some wood and made a small fire, hoping Eobard's soldiers, (if they were still alive), wouldn't see smoke and come for her.

A little while later, Barry began to stir. Fear and excitement shot through Caitlin's veins as she gazed at him with bated breath.

Barry woke to a pair of dark eyes staring at him through the darkness. Caitlin. The Destroyer. There was a sharp pain in his back and he realized he was lying on his damaged wings. He suppressed a moan of pain and tried to sit up, only to find himself unable as his hands and feet were bound. Barry tried to break the bounds with his strength, but found himself unable to do that, too. Caitlin must have used his rope, carved with Enochian sigils to keep angels from breaking free. It was something Barry usually used on Fallen angels his regiment took captive back when he was sent to battle in Hell. Now it was being used against him.

He could do nothing but stare up at her beautiful face and try to ignore the excruciating pain coursing through his hidden wings.

"You're awake," she said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Barry said sardonically.

Caitlin's eyes narrowed at him. "Careful. You're my captive now. Don't sass me."

One of his eyebrows shot up. "Isn't it in the job description for a captive to sass their captor?"

"No," she said, stunned that he would suggest such a thing. Usually, captives wanted to cooperate so they wouldn't be hurt or killed. Then again, Caitlin had had a desire to sass him while she was stuck in that prison cart, so she supposed she understood where he was coming from. She just didn't understand why he would be so blunt about it. Was he not afraid of being her captive at all?

"Why didn't you just leave me in the woods?" he asked her. "I could end up escaping. Then you'd be in trouble."

She shook her head. "You're not going to escape?"

"Oh, really? You're sure?"

"I'm positive," Caitlin said.

"Okay, then," Barry said lightly, not believing her.

She glowered at him. "I took you with me because you're going to explain something to me."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"What the hell is the Destroyer?"

Barry laughed, though there was no mirth in his eyes. "That's the only reason you wanted to take me with you? So you could ask that?"

"It's one of the reasons," she said. _And the only one I'm fairly certain will actually happen,_ Caitlin thought. She wasn't sure she could convince him to tell her how to control her magic.

Barry looked like he was in pain for a small moment, but then his face schooled. The agony coursing through his wings was getting to be too much. He needed to get off them. "Sit me up and I'll tell you."

"Why do you want me to sit you up?" she asked.

He took in a shaky breath, unable to take much more of the pressure on his bones and lacerations. _"Please,"_ he practically begged.

Caitlin's eyes widened in surprise and she moved forward to put him in a seated position, lessening the pressure on his wings.

"I didn't take you for someone who would swallow his pride so easily," she commented.

"Pride isn't my sin," Barry said, thinking of his brother Lucifer, the devil, and how pride had been his downfall.

"Apparently," Caitlin said. "Now answer my question."

"The Destroyer is a powerful young woman who is pure of heart," Barry told her. "She was to be born with magic so potent she would be able to kill immortals."

"Kill immortals?" Caitlin's eyes widened. "Like Eobard?"

Barry nodded.

"And you think _I'm_ this Destroyer?" she asked. "Why?"

"The amulet burned you," Barry said. "It's you."

Caitlin bit her lip. She had been born with magic. If what Barry said was true, she was the only person in the world who could kill Eobard. The thought terrified and excited her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Caitlin asked in surprise.

"You're biting you lip," Barry said. "You were biting your lip when I tested the other villagers and you were still waiting for your turn. It seemed like something that you might do when something is bothering you."

"Well, it is," she admitted, "but why would _you_ care?"

"Fine, forget I asked," Barry said, turning his face away from her.

"Fine, I will," Caitlin said.

"So, what now?" he asked her. "You know why I called you the Destroyer, Eobard's army is after you, and you have me captive."

"Well, perhaps if Eobard's army finds me, I could offer them you in my place," Caitlin said, thinking that Eobard would want his son back.

To her surprise, Barry laughed bitterly. "Good luck with that."

"What?"

"He hates me," Barry said.

"If he hates you, then why do you work for him?" she demanded.

"Because I don't want to die," he said simply.

"Why does he want you to work for him if he hates you?" Caitlin asked.

"Because I'm powerful," Barry shrugged. "He finds me useful, but he hates me. I think he'd love to kill me, but he doesn't want to give up the potential power I give him."

She frowned, confused as to what power he was referring to since she always thought Eobard was more powerful than anyone, but said nothing. "You're still coming with me."

"Oh, joy," Barry said. "Where are you taking me, oh kidnapper?"

She glared at him. "You kidnapped me first."

"Because I was told to," Barry said. "You did this of your own free will."

"Shut up," she said.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you," Caitlin said.

"Really?" Barry looked intrigued. "How?"

Caitlin's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she realized he was implying that she might shut him up with a kiss. "With cloth."

She undid the bindings around his ankles and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. We're leaving."

"I thought you just set up camp?"

Caitlin stomped out the fire. "And I changed my mind about resting right now. We have a long way to go to make it to Star City."

"Star City?" Barry's eyes widened.

Caitlin smirked. "What? Afraid of what they'll do to you for being Eobard's son?"

"No," his eyes narrowed at her.

"Liar," she said.

"So, wait," he said. "I told you that you are the only person in the world who can kill immortals and you're not going to use that power to kill Eobard?"

"Well, not right now," Caitlin said. "It's a little overwhelming and I have no idea how to even control my magic! How am I supposed to kill Eobard?"

"Fair point," Barry said.

"Why do you call him Eobard if he's your father?" she asked him curiously.

The angel's eyes narrowed. "He's not my father."

 **AN: I hope** **everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up sometime soon. I wish I'd written a Shadow Wings AU for Snowbarry sooner. It's so much fun!**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. I hope it's still good, though. I'm have some mixed feelings about it. I'm also sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write fanfiction. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

Caitlin stared at Barry with wide eyes, wondering if she had heard him right.

"What do you mean Eobard's not your father?" she demanded. "You are Prince Bartholomew, aren't you?"

Barry made a face. "Please don't call me that. It's just Barry."

"Okay, Barry, what do you mean Eobard isn't your father?" she asked.

"Just… forget I said that," he said.

"Forget you said that?" she raised her eyebrows. "Not a chance."

"Look, I only meant that he's never behaved as if he was my father," Barry lied. "He… never mind. Look, can we just go to Star City?"

"So, now you want to go to Star City?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"No," Barry said, "but I don't get a choice, do I? These restraints prevent me from using magic." _And they suppress the rest of abilities._

As long as Barry had on these restraints, his angelic strength was useless. The more he pulled, the tighter they would get.

Caitlin smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't keep rope like that lying around."

He raised an eyebrow. "It was in my pouch. You searched me and stole it. Just like you stole my knives."

 _At least she didn't steal my sword,_ he thought. _Then again, I can't access it right now since it's hidden in another dimension and my hands are tied, so it's not really doing me much good, is it?_

She shrugged. "That was leaving it around if you ask me."

"For real?"

"Yes," she said. "Now, come on. It's a long way to Star City."

* * *

The two of them spent the next few days traveling. Caitlin didn't know how to hunt as her father died before he could teach her, but she found some berries and roots for them to eat.

"Those are poisonous," Barry warned her just as she was about to put a handful in her mouth.

She dropped them and wiped the juice off on her pants urgently. She looked so freaked out that Barry almost giggled. The way Caitlin scrubbed her hands furiously and made little disgusted noises was in a strange way, cute.

"Why did you warn me?" she asked curiously. "Wouldn't you want me dead so I can't kill Eobard?"

"If you die, I can never get these restraints off," Barry said after a moment's hesitation.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Honestly, she was hoping for something else, she was hoping that perhaps Barry did it because he was changing, because he didn't want to serve Eobard anymore. She honestly felt bad for him after hearing how his father treated him, but of course, the idea that a villain would turn good and help her was too good to be true.

Barry's words weren't the truth, though. The real reason Barry told her they were poisonous was because he didn't want Caitlin to die. She didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve him chasing her, or Eobard coming after her.

The fact that even while restrained, Barry was fairly certain he could overpower Caitlin, escape, find a way to cut the ropes, come back, and capture her only added to the fact that he knew he was starting to care about her. He barely even knew her and they certainly hadn't been getting along, having taken turns kidnapping each other, but there was something good in Caitlin that made Barry want to protect her from Eobard, to let her defeat him.

He could never help her, though. Eobard enslaved him with magic spells he put on Gideon. There was no way Barry could ever possibly change sides. It wasn't an option for him. If he had a choice, he would have fought Eobard from the start.

But Barry was beginning to realize he was never meant to have a choice. He didn't have one in Heaven, as he obediently served his father, and he didn't have one down here where he was forced to serve Eobard.

Barry felt a horrible ache in his chest as he thought about Heaven. Why hadn't his father or his angelic siblings rescued him from Eobard? Surely, they could have done something… unless they didn't want to. Perhaps Barry had done something wrong. He couldn't think of what it was, though. Before Eobard forced him to do bad things, he'd always done as his father told him without question.

They settled down that night and Caitlin went to sleep. Barry stayed awake, staring at her. Eobard had promised him his freedom should he capture her. As much as Barry didn't want any harm to befall Caitlin, even if he did find her annoying, he desperately wanted to be free. He'd been tortured for _years_ now. His wings were in agony, especially right now seeing as Caitlin didn't realize he couldn't lie down on his back or that he didn't even need to sleep. If only he had a way to…

 _No. No, she didn't._

Barry stared at a knife lying beside the fire with wide eyes. It was one of his. Caitlin took it from him. She must have forgotten to put it away after using it tonight to chop up the roots she found into a stew.

Barry began to drag himself toward it, taking it in his bound hands and using it to slice through his bonds. Then, he severed the ones of his ankles and sat up.

Before he could make a move toward her, Caitlin's eyes snapped open. Barry didn't know how he woke her or if perhaps a dream did, but she was awake, staring at him in horror.

Caitlin scrambled to her feet and ran.

Grudgingly, Barry chased her.

 **AN: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one I promise will be much better. There's going to be a really adorable Snowbarry scene coming up.**

 **Please review!**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You should know, this scene here actually happens in the Shadow Wings books. And what came after it was one of my favorite scenes in the entire first book. I hope you all enjoy!**

Caitlin ran through the woods, barely seeing where she was going. Snow had begun to fall yesterday, so she found herself scrambling through snow and ducking under branches. She reached open space where there were no trees and increased her speed to a sprint. Her heart raced through her chest. She could barely see where she was going.

She felt so stupid. How could she leave the knife out? Of course, he would get a hold of it and cut himself free!

"Stop!" Barry yelled from behind her, alarm clear in his voice but Caitlin didn't pay any attention to him.

Having ignored Barry, a few paces later, Caitlin suddenly slipped, sliding on frozen ice. Horror filled her veins and she stopped dead as she heard it crack. She hadn't seen the ice due to the thick coating of snow that covered it.

Barry skidded to a halt at the bank beside the cracking frozen lake Caitlin was currently standing on, staring forward at the cracking frozen lake she was caught on.

Fear filled Caitlin's veins. Was this really how she was going to die?

"Don't move," Barry said in an assertive voice. For once, Caitlin listened to him. She stared at him with wide brown eyes as she shook, not just from the cold.

The pulse in Barry's aura—what he had instead of a heart—pounded rapidly as he wondered how he was going to save her from this. His eyes darted around and suddenly found a long branch in a tree. Figuring it would have to do, he clambered up into the tree and snapped it off. Then, he headed back toward the lake and stretched it out to her. It was just barely long enough.

"Grab on," Barry said. His voice was hard, but calm, though he still kept glancing down at the cracks worriedly.

Caitlin did as he said. She latched onto the branch like her life depended on it.

"Walk slowly toward me," Barry said, his voice gentle, much to her surprise.

Caitlin shuffled slowly toward Barry, fearful that if she actually shifted her weight on or off the ice, it would crack and she would plunge in.

"It's fine," Barry said comfortingly. "You're going to be fine."

Caitlin was surprised by his soothing tone. He was trying to capture her, to take her to her death… and yet, he was being nice to her. He was rescuing her. Was that just because Eobard wanted her alive to kill himself? But even then, that didn't mean Barry had to be nice to her. Considering she'd been holding him hostage for almost a week, she didn't understand why he would be.

The ice cracked more. Fearful, Caitlin moved toward him faster. That was a mistake. The ice cracked underneath her and she fell into the icy water with a scream, that last thing she heard before entering the lake that would surely lead to her death was Barry's cry of, "No!"

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short, I'm sorry about that. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. I've been super busy, but I promise I have not abandoned this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Flash belongs to CW. Shadow Wings belongs to May Deitrick.**

Barry stared, horrified at the gaping hole in the ice that Caitlin fell through. He dropped the branch, leaping into the hole after her, submerging himself with ice-cold water.

Barry swam through the frigid lake until he located Caitlin, who was struggling to get to the surface. Barry could hear her human heartbeat racing in her chest. He reached her, grabbed her around the waist, and swam closer to the surface. He pressed a palm against the ice over their heads and burned through it with Heavenly Fire.

Barry pulled them both up to the surface and onto the snowy shore. Caitlin's skin was tinged blue and she shook violently, her teeth chattering. Hypothermia was setting in.

Barry was shivering, too, but not nearly as much as Caitlin was. A dip in a frozen lake wouldn't kill an angel, though it would kill a human, even one with powerful magic like Caitlin's.

He knew he had to act fast. Barry pushed as much snow away from the bank as possible, mustering up a bit of heat so he could melt some of it with his hands, too. He kept at it until he made a small p[lace for them to lie without the snow making them both colder.

Barry pulled Caitlin closer, removing her soaked jacket so it wouldn't impair her ability to get warm. He reached for her shirt next, but her hands inelegantly shot up to stop him.

"Wh-what a-are y-you do-doing?" she said with chattering teeth. Her dark eyes were wide with shock and alarm, making her seem more aware than she had before as the hypothermia clouded her mind. Her eyes' dark depths captivated Barry. He found himself longing to stare into them forever, like they were an eternal flame lighting Heaven's sky.

"W-we a-are fr-freezing," Barry said, surprised to find his own teeth chattering, too. "W-we ne-need b-body h-heat t-t-to g-get w-w-warm."

Caitlin's eyes widened, realizing what he was insinuating, but she knew he was right. She hesitated for just a moment before tearing her shirt off her body.

Her response was all Barry needed to strip off his armor, remove his shirt, and shift closer to her. She snuggled into his chest.

Barry knew they would probably get warmer faster if they took their pants off, too, but he decided not to suggest that considering the circumstances. He just hoped her legs and feet didn't get frostbite.

Barry wrapped his arms around Caitlin's back and she snuggled into him deeper, seeking his warmth. Barry's breath caught in his throat, his pulse racing faster. He was surprised she would do such a thing, but he wasn't complaining.

Caitlin's face buried deep into his neck and Barry shuddered, though not from the cold. Angels weren't affectionate creatures. No one had ever cuddled with him like this in his life.

Barry saw Caitlin was still shivering and he feared that out here in the open, body heat wasn't going to be enough to save Caitlin. Then, a thought popped into his head. The day angels were born was the day the suns of the universe were created. The heat the was buried deep within his core would be more than enough to warm Caitlin up, though it would leave Barry a shivering mess afterwards. He wouldn't even be able to think straight.

It was a risk he had to take. He knew he'd live through it; he just hoped that Caitlin wouldn't leave him here alone. Why, he wasn't sure, as he would survive whether she left or not, but for some reason, he didn't want her to leave, and it wasn't because he still needed to capture her for Eobard.

Barry's eyes fluttered shut and he focused on his aura's core, feeling for the heat of the sun he created millennia ago. Instantly, his temperature increased. Caitlin gasped, her dark eyes opening, and she moved closer to him. Barry was careful not to let himself get too warm too fast, as that could put her body into shock.

As Caitlin moved closer, Barry's pulse beat faster and he responded to her movements by shifting his body closer to her as well.

A couple minutes passed, and he saw the blue tinge fade from her skin, her body stop shaking, and her dark eyes clear.

Relief filled him instantly. Caitlin was going to live.

Then, the flame inside him decreased, like shadows snuffing out light. His heat faded, having transferred to Caitlin and needing time to rebuild its reserves. His body grew cold as the ice water they plunged into not long ago. Gideon's light shrank so she was only visible by a faint glimmer and she stopped vibrating above his head. She shut down, almost giving her the appearance of a dead halo torn from a Fallen angel's head.

It didn't take long for Barry to start shaking.

Caitlin's eyes widened as Barry suddenly turned blue, his body shivering, his golden eyes clamped shut. She could hear his teeth chattering and worry filled her veins.

She nudged him gently. "Barry? Barry, open your eyes." Her worry was bleeding into the tone of her voice. She didn't know what was wrong to him. A minute ago, he'd been so warm... warm enough to make her feel as if she'd never taken a dip in that lake.

It hit her suddenly. Barry must have had some kind of heat reserves and he just used them all up, but not for himself. He gave them to her.

She didn't understand why he would do that. He wanted her dead. He was Eobard's son, right? And she was a threat to Eobard. It didn't make sense for Barry to risk his own life to save her own, and yet he had.

She nudged him again, asking him to open his eyes once more, and to her surprise, he obeyed. Bleary golden orbs fluttered open, attempting to find her.

"I'm right here," she said, gripping the side of his face. She almost tore her hand away as she realized just how cold he had become.

Barry let out a small moan at the warmth of her touch, leaning into it.

Caitlin's heart both warmed and became paralyzed with fear. What if he died? She wasn't quite sure why she cared, seeing as they were enemies, but she had grown fond of him while they were travelling together. And he had just risked his life to save her own. She looked at him. He couldn't be much older than she was. Early twenties, maybe. It wasn't his fault he was raised by Eobard. If she had been born in his place, she doubted she would be much different. However, Barry didn't seem fond of his father. Apparently, Eobard simply used him and Barry didn't even consider Eobard to be his parent.

A sudden thought struck Caitlin. What if she could convince him that what he was doing was wrong? What if she could get him to turn on Eobard, to teach her magic?

 _Well, you won't be able to do anything of the sort if he dies,_ she snapped at herself, a bit ashamed that she was thinking such thoughts while Barry shivered beside her. She didn't want to use him, but she didn't want him to hunt her either.

Caitlin took a deep breath and used her magic to get the water out of their clothing. Then, she wrapped her small jacket around him, resisting the urge to giggle at how it was far too small. She supposed it had to be better than nothing. Then, she brought her warm body closer to his, trying to warm his hands and face in particular so they wouldn't become frostbitten.

Barry jumped as she moved his hands to rest on her warm torso. His golden eyes widened in confusion and Caitlin's heart was struck with a pang. After what Barry told her about Eobard, she began to wonder if anyone had ever shown him kindness. Had he ever received a gentle touch, or was everything simply a hit or a strike?

She shushed him gently. "It's okay. You're going to be fine."

Barry let out a small whimper and moved closer to her, burying his beautiful face into her neck.

Caitlin's eyes widened at his response. Then, she started trying to warm him up, running a hand up and down his back, only for him to shudder and gasp, attempting to pull away from her.

Caitlin blinked in confusion. "It's okay," she tried to reassure him.

"Stop," he sounded like he was begging. "Please, stop hurting me."

Her eyes flew wide in shock, but then she remembered the way she escaped from him: she clawed his back. Surely her fingernails couldn't have done so much damage that he would drop her in extreme pain. She couldn't see and injury on his back, but there was obviously something there that was causing him pain.

She didn't know it was invisible, lacerated wings making Barry writhe as he attempted to get away from her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling him closer again, avoiding touching his back. "I won't do it again, promise."

She told herself that she would make an effort to find out what was wrong with his back once they were warmer.

Barry seemed to trust her words, as he didn't attempt to pull away again. Instead, he moved closer to the warmth of her body, making her heart beat faster as he pressed up against her.

Caitlin hummed gently, hoping it would soothe him a bit, her fingers entwining in his hair.

She wasn't sure how they went from enemies to two individuals cuddling for body heat on the shore of a frozen lake, but she didn't mind it, even if she knew things would probably go back to being exactly the way they were before she fell beneath the ice.

 **AN: Well, I hope this chapter was satisfactory :).**

 **Please review!**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
